The Cullens Read Twilight
by twilight642531
Summary: The Cullens are reading Twilight some time after Breaking Dawn. I will be doing the whole story eventually. HIATUS, SORRY!
1. Preface

_**And here's a new story! I have to warn you that this is a side story till I finish my first story, Cullens read K'ford. Read it if you haven't already! Anyways here you go! Just so you know, this is normal pairings and all, after Breaking Dawn. They will eventually read the whole saga, I hope.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will... Though I do own a gold ring of colour in my eyes!**_

Edward came into the living room where everyone was waiting to see who was at the door. All the Cullens, including Jacob and Seth, were there.

"Four books were left on the doorstep by a vampire, not a scent I recognize. The books are called 'The Twilight Saga.'"

"So? What's it got to do with us?" Rosalie asked angrily. "I'll show you Rose. Here's the blurb:

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

**Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part may be – that thirsted for my blood.**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

The room was silent, everyone in shock. Edward broke the silence, "It's Bella's point of view from when she moves to Forks." "Oh God..." Bella moaned. Emmett looked like Christmas had come early. "Can we read them Carlisle? Please? Pretty please?" By the end of his pleading, he was jumping up and down. Carlisle answered calmly, "I think we should, they were sent for a reason."

All through this, Bella was panicking. If she was correct, then it would include Edward leaving her. How would Renesmee react? She decided to say, "Well, the faster we read, the faster we humiliate and embarrass Bella, so let's get on with it. I'll start."

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

"Why are you saying that in the book, Bella?" Emmett asked. "One word for now, James." Everyone in the room stiffened. Renesmee just looked confused but realised she would find out later in the book.

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

Edward just looked at me questioningly. So for everyone's benefit, I replied, "We always knew I was strange, so what?" I continued reading to stop everyone from laughing.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

"Who are you dying for mommy?" Renesmee asked. "Your grandma, Renée," Bella answered. Renesmee just shuddered.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

"Talking about Edward by any chance?" Alice teased. "No, I'm talking about Santa Claus," Bella said sarcastically.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Honestly Bella, why do you have to be so doom and gloom about this?" Jasper said. She just shrugged and replied, "That's the end of the preface, who wants the first chapter?"

"I do, I want to know what you think about," Edward spoke up. He took the book and began to read.

_**Well? As I said, this will be a side project till my first story is completed. Till the next time, farewell and review!**_

_**Rachel xxx**_


	2. Chapter 1 PART 1

_**Dedications: Twilightfan888, pumpkinb98, 12fanpire21 (my favourite and best reviewer so far), lozzy035, digi-destined100**_ _**and**_ _**Music-Is-My-Life '97. I reply to all reviews as well!**_

_**Thank you for all that has added this story to favourites and alerts, you guys are awesome!**_

_**SOOOOOO sorry for not updating, it's just this takes so long and my other stories plus school doesn't help. And for those who are interested, I got my GCSE results and did exceptionally well!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will...**_

Chapter 1

"**First Sight**," Edward started.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt – sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

"I wonder where Bella is going... Maybe Forks to see Eddie?" Emmett teased. "Shut up Emmett, I don't know about Edward yet. And you know he hates being called Eddie, Bella shot back.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds.**

"And rain," Jasper muttered. "But Jasper, Forks is like our one true home to us, not having to hide as much as anywhere else. Plus Edward finally found his other half, his soul mate here too. Fond memories," Carlisle fought back calmly.

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.**

"This is why it's perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed. "We can actually go outside in the day more as Carlisle said."

**It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

"You know Bella, I don't think I have ever seen you throw a fit, you always seem too calm to throw one," Edward mused. Jacob then started to tell the tale about them, "That's because they have only happened twice. One was with me talking about _the_ _touchy subject_ age,-" which everyone laughed at, "-after you came back and she snuck out to see me. The other time was while you were gone and before she came to me, I heard from Billy who heard from Charlie, Charlie and Renée tried to force her to go back with her to Phoenix," Jacob finished. At this Edward hung his head in shame, obviously in pain, remembering the months away from Bella. Bella held his hand and said, "I wouldn't go because no vampire could go because of the sun. How would I have known you were real, and not a dream? That's why I went to the meadow that day." Unconsciously, not even sure she knew she was doing it, her arm went to wrap round her chest, just like all that time long ago. Edward, not wanting to talk about this, continued on.

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself – an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Well, Bellsie, I didn't know you hated everything here," Emmett pouted. "Well, Em, I think something changed my mind," Bella smiled.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

"**Bella," my mom said to me – the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"Yes she does or mommy won't meet daddy," Renesmee said.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still...**

"How old are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella giggled, making everyone look at her confused, and explained, "I'm sure it's in the book. I remember because I've kept a diary of everyday since I was given it for my twelfth birthday. I never really had much in it till I came here. I filled two whole diaries. Since I became a vampire I've re-read them, looked at the photos with them, and I remember every moment of my human life." Realising he wouldn't get a clear answer, Carlisle told Edward to continue.

"**I **_**want**_** to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"Ha! You couldn't lie to save your life!" Emmett exclaimed which earned a smack around the head, courtesy of Rosalie.

"**Tell Charlie I said hi."**

"**I will."**

"**I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

A huge 'aww' went through the room.

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"Why?" Emmett asked. "Because neither of us finds expressing our feelings to each other very comfortable. We'd rather sit in silence as we know what the other is feeling through body language. And before you ask, Emmett, we _aren't_ empaths. I'm sure Rose will explain later."

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

"Let me guess, it's your senior-citizen-of-a-car truck," Edward said, rather bravely, considering the glare Bella gave him. "What have I said before? No. Knocking. My. Truck!" Bella growled back.

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was were what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision – like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

"Why did you hate it here Bells? I'm here," Emmett pouted. "For one, I don't know about you yet, and two, I hate any cold or wet thing. Of course, with one exception," Bella smiled at Edward, considering the irony of that situation.

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining.**

"Obviously, it's always raining!"

**I didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"Hell yeah, but not if you try to avoid them!" Emmett said.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

"Ha! Only the fifth page and Bella is already clumsy!" Emmett once again interrupted. "Emmett? Two words SHUT. UP," Edward growled.

"**It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

"**Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

"What happened when you did?" "Emmett? Once again, shut up!"

**I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"But the cruiser's trunk is tiny! It must only hold around two suitcases! That is NOT enough clothes missy!" Alice said rather angrily. "Alice, you know my fashion sense was never like yours."

"**I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "goo car for **_**you**_**" as opposed to just "good car."**

"Observant Bella strikes again," Emmett said, making Bella glare at him.

"**Well, it's a truck, actually, a Chevy."**

"And here it is. I wonder what Bella's first reaction is to it..." Edward mumbled.

"**Where did you find it?"**

"I've been wondering about this, I want to know so I can go throttle the people for ever putting it up for sale," Rosalie said. Jacob shrunk down in his seat, making Edward grin.

"**Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

"The dog's dad, figures..."

"**No."**

"You don't remember my dad?" Jacob pouted. "As the book said, no, I don't."

"**He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

"Well, am I that painful to you?" Jacob said sadly. "No! It's just... It's just that I always hated Forks, I never wanted to be there. I wanted to be with my Mom. Whenever I was in Forks, I would wonder about my mom and what crazy things she was doing," Bella said.

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell his truck cheap."**

"It was cheaper than it was supposed to be," Jacob smirked. At everyone's confused faces, he explained. "I didn't want to drive it when I got my driver's license, so I got dad to accept Charlie's terms."

"**What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"Ooh! Let me guess how old it is!" Emmett asked like an over-excited child. "Hey Jasper, I bet the truck was new in the forties, and I bet a hundred dollars." "Deal. And I bet it was the sixties," Jasper agreed.

"**Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old, really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

"**He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"**Did he buy it new?"**

"**Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties –**

"Ha! I win Emmett, pay up!" Jasper said happily. "Hold on, guys. Listen to the next part," Alice said after checking who won.

**- or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"So who won?" Emmett frowned. "Well it says _late_ fifties, so really, my guess is closest." Jasper was pleased with his logic. Emmett was about to protest, but Alice butted in again, "Sorry, Em, but I see Jasper winning this argument." Emmett groaned, as Edward continued to read.

"**Ch – Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."**

"That was where Jake came in," Bella smiled, ignoring Edward's groan.

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"Maybe because it's ugly and there are faster cars now!" Rosalie exclaimed.

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself... it had possibilities – as a nickname, at the very least.**

"**How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"**Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a home-coming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

"Bella, did you kick up a fuss about _this_ gift?" Edward asked. "Um..." Bella looked sheepishly at him. Edward did the natural thing for him. Groan and roll his eyes.

**Wow. Free.**

"**You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"**That's really nice, Dad. I really appreciate it."**

"So you kick up a fuss about gifts when it's only me that gives you them?" Edward asked, rather disappointed. "Yes, because whenever you give me something it throws us out of balance as I have nothing to give back. You know this; we've had this conversation before, Edward." Edward just rolled his eyes, remembering the many arguments.

**No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility.**

"Oh really?" Emmett smirked. Bella could only imagine what he was thinking about.

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth – or engine. **

"**Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

"He shouldn't be, being thanked is a good thing," Esme said.

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered in ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green – an alien planet.**

"Does that make Uncle Em a green alien? Because he acts differently from everyone else," Nessie questioned. "One, I'm not green, and two, I don't act different –" "Just stupidly," Rosalie interrupted as Emmett pouted at her words.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had – the early ones.**

"It's quite sad about my parent's failed marriage, isn't it?" Bella sighed. No one answered, but Edward brought Bella closer to him as he read on.

**There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new – well, new to me – truck.**

"I still love it, though I can't really remember it properly and the fact I remember it dying suspiciously." Everyone looked at Bella like she was mad.

**It was a faded red colour, with big, round fenders and a bulbous cap. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it would run,**

"It shouldn't have been able to," Rosalie muttered.

**but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it has destroyed.**

"It's only redeeming feature, it could have possibly kept you alive if you were still human," Edward said.

_**As I said above, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated, it's just this story takes up more time writing than I have. My mom wants to try and ban me from using fanfiction for the next 8 months so I concentrate on my studies as it's my last year before college.**_

_**The thing I am thinking of doing, is bringing chapters in bitesize chunks, like this one. It means faster updates for you, and less pressure for me in updating as fast as I can without being mobbed by my reviewers!**_

_**Hope you're not too mad at me, please review,**_

_**Rachel xxx**_


	3. Hiatus note

**I'm sorry, but I can't continue this story for now. The Cullens read Twilight is being put on Hiatus, which basically means being put on a break.**

**Sorry, but this takes up too much time, and I have too much school work to do as well as my training for my black belt in Shotokan karate. The hiatus won't be long, just till I have finished one of my stories.**

**Sorry,  
Rachel xxx**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**I am really sorry for the delay and all who thought this was an actual update. This is a generic message for all the stories I am currently writing. **

**The work at school is overbearingly painful at the moment, being in my last year before I go to college. I had exams in January, and then this month is all about coursework. In fact this week which is supposed to be a school holiday has been full of coursework. I should be trying to finish a piece due Monday instead of writing this message. I still have another piece due that day to do too!**

**Please bear with me for those still with me, once March comes around, I should be able to update more, up till about May when the exams are due again, along with how my black belt exam goes too. The summer holiday will be bliss after that!**

**Here is the latest news going about my stories:**

**Bella Singing**

**The list of songs is now finished, I am now not accepting anymore song ideas. There are at least 16 more proper chapters, and then I have found two outtakes which haven't made it into the song list but stand alone as songs on their own.**

**Isabella Volturi: Marcus's Daughter**

**The next chapter will be the start of getting things on the Twilight time-line, I still have to get her to grow up, and so her arriving as an eighteen year old will be the chapter afterwards, most likely. Depends how much time I have, as I want it to be good.**

**The Road To Peace Is Not An Easy One**

**Chapter 10 was started, 193 words so far, which isn't a lot. I will return soon, but again, depends on my time frame.**

**The Cullens Read Twilight**

**This story takes a hell of a lot of work to do, as I quickly found out. On the Hiatus note I said I would start it after I finished **_**one **_**story, but it might be more, so I have more time to completely focus on it. As soon as I feel I can work on it, I will post a note telling you this immediately.**

**Other news/stories**

**I did complete a one-shot, called Cancer. You can find details of it on my profile. As the name suggests, it's about cancer, it's a tribute to my grandfather, who passed away a year ago due to the illness. If this kind of matters upsets you, then be careful if you want to read it. It isn't graphic, so you should be safe, but the warning is there.**

**I have other story ideas, but these will certainly not be worked upon until my other stories are completed. I also do plan to do the whole The Cullens Read... thing, so New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will be done, though it will take time.**

**I hope you can find it in you to not stop reading my stories, but just wait patiently. Bella Singing takes the least time, so more updates will most likely go that way, but I will try to spread my time evenly.**

**Rachel xxx**


End file.
